On the Move with Barney
On the Move with Barney (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 66 # Part 1: FBI Warning # Part 2: Round and Round We Go Intro # Part 3: RARWG - Chapter 1 # Part 4: This is the Way (2002 Version) # Part 5: RARWG - Chapter 2 # Part 6: A Circle's Shape is Round (2002 Version) # Part 7: RARWG - Chapter 3 # Part 8: Pop Wheely's Got a Way to Go (2002 Version) # Part 9: RARWG - Chapter 4 # Part 10: Oh When We March (2002 Version) # Part 11: RARWG - Chapter 5 # Part 12: Big and Little (2002 Version) # Part 13: RARWG - Chapter 6 # Part 14: The Wheels on the Bus (2002 Version) # Part 15: RARWG - Chapter 7 # Part 16: Look Both Ways (2002 Version) # Part 17: RARWG - Chapter 8 # Part 18: She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain (2002 Version) # Part 19: RARWG - Chapter 9 # Part 20: Sailing Medley (2002 Version) # Part 21: RARWG - Chapter 10 # Part 22: Riding on the Bike (2002 Version) # Part 23: RARWG - Chapter 11 # Part 24: Down by the Station (2002 Version) # Part 25: RARWG - Chapter 12 # Part 26: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2002 Version) # Part 27: RARWG - Chapter 13 # Part 28: This is the Way (Reprise, 2002 Version) # Part 29: RARWG - Chapter 14 # Part 30: I Love You (2002 Version) # Part 31: RARWG - Chapter 15 and Closing Program # Part 32: Round and Round We Go Credits # Part 33: Barney's Adventure Bus Intro # Part 34: BAB - Chapter 1 # Part 35: It's a Beautiful Day (1997 Version) # Part 36: BAB - Chapter 2 # Part 37: The Land of Make Believe (1997 Version) # Part 38: BAB - Chapter 3 # Part 39: The Wheels on the Bus (1997 Version) # Part 40: BAB - Chapter 4 # Part 41: Let's Go on an Adventure (1997 Version) # Part 42: BAB - Chapter 5 # Part 43: Happy Dancing (1997 Version) # Part 44: BAB - Chapter 6 # Part 45: Castles So High (1997 Version) # Part 46: BAB - Chapter 7 with The Doors on the Bus # Part 47: Make a Dough (1997 Version) # Part 48: BAB - Chapter 8 # Part 49: Nothing Beats of Pizza (1997 Version) # Part 50: BAB - Chapter 9 with The People on the Bus # Part 51: Get Along Little Doggies (1997 Version) # Part 52: BAB - Chapter 10 # Part 53: Home on the Range (1997 Version) # Part 54: Turkey in the Straw (1997 Version) # Part 55: BAB - Chapter 11 & 12 with The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) # Part 56: The Elephant Song (1997 Version) # Part 57: BAB - Chapter 13 # Part 58: The Popcorn Song (1997 Version) # Part 59: BAB - Chapter 14 # Part 60: The Baby Bop Hop (1997 Version) # Part 61: BAB - Chapter 15 # Part 62: Our Friend BJ Had a Band (1997 Version) # Part 63: BAB - Chapter 16 with The People on the Bus (Reprise) # Part 64: I Love You (1997 Version) # Part 65: BAB - Chapter 17 and Closing Program # Part 66 and Final Part: Barney's Adventure Bus Credits Coming Be Still Later on YouTube in Uploaded By: Daniel Juravsky Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation